the_pussycat_dollsfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Cha
|main artist 1 = The Pussycat Dolls|featured artist 1 = Busta Rhymes|released = April 19, 2005|recorded = 2004|genre = R&B|length = 4:02|label = A&M Records|album 1 = PCD|composer = Anthony Ray, Thomas Callaway, Trevor Smith|producer = Cee-Lo Green|previous = Sway|next = Stickwitu|next album 1 = Beep|video = The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha ft. Busta Rhymes (Official Video)}}"Don't Cha" is a song recorded by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls from their debut studio album PCD. It was released April 19, 2005 through A&M Records. The song features rapper Busta Rhymes. The song contains an interpolation of "Swass" which is written and performed by Sir Mix-a-Lot."Don't Cha Blink" - The New York Times It is an R&B song. "Don't Cha" was originally recorded by Tori Alamaze who released the song as her first single; however, after minor success and dissatisfaction with her label she gave up her rights to the song. Universal Music Group gave it to the Pussycat Dolls as the label was trying to reinvent the girl group."Pussycat Dolls remake a minor hit into a major one". - Entertainment Weekly Commercially, the song reached #1 in over 20 countries including Australia, Canada, United Kingdom, Ireland, Scotland and more. In the United States the song reached #2 and stayed there for three consecutive weeks, being held off the top spot by Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together". Background Intersope Records signed the Pussycat Dolls, a sextet spun off from the burlesque group which was created by Robin Antin. After Universal Records dropped Alamaze, the label was still very much interested in "Don’t Cha". Doug Morris—then chairman of Universal Music Group—suggested that "Don't Cha" should be given to the Pussycat Dolls as the label was trying to reinvent the girl group."Special Interview with Ron Fair, Chief Creative Officer & Executive Vice President of Virgin Records" - songwriteruniverse.com Initially the song's producer Cee-Lo Green was skeptical saying, "I didn't know too much about them ..., but when I found out that Universal-owned Interscope Records was involved, that was an alliance I didn't hesitate to make." The Pussycat Dolls version was eventually recorded adding two verses from rapper Busta Rhymes. Lead singer Nicole Scherzinger admitted that two records sounded identical. "I had Alamaze's version as a guide. But ours is just a bit fresher." This song was initially offered to both Sugababes and Paris Hilton, but both declined."20 Hit Songs Meant For Other Singers". - Billboard In 2006, Hilton claimed that she was presented with the track, but was not impressed with it, commenting. "I think I did hear the song, but not in the format that we all came to know and love. If I'd heard that, of course I'd have jumped at the chance"."Paris turned down 'Don't Cha'". - Digital Spy Commercial performance In the United States, "Don't Cha" debuted at number 95 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue dated May 7, 2005."Stefani Single Ousts 50 Cent From No. 1". - Billboard In its tenth week, "Don't Cha" entered the top ten at number eight. The track reached number two in its sixteenth week, becoming their highest charting single in the country."Carey Still No. 1 As 'Together' Goes To 11". - Billboard The song stayed there for three consecutive weeks, being held off the top spot by Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together", which spent a total of 14 non-consecutive weeks at number one. Despite the song not reaching the top position on the Billboard Hot 100, it reached number one spot on the Hot Dance Club Play and Pop 100 and charts for three and seven consecutive weeks respectively."Chart Beat: Madonna, Pussycat Dolls, Beyonce". Billboard "Don't Cha" is the second longest-charting song on the Hot Digital Songs chart spending 68 weeks on the chart. As of 2018 the song has sold over 8 million copies in the United States. Across Oceania, the song topped the charts in its first week in both Australia and New Zealand."The Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes – Don't Cha – Music Charts". αCharts.us "Don't Cha" spent 7 non-consecutive weeks at number one in Australia, where it also remained on the chart for 23 total weeks. In New Zealand, the song reached number one in its first week and spent more than half of its time on the chart in the top ten. In the United Kingdom, the song peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart, making the Pussycat Dolls the first American female group to top the singles chart since Destiny's Child's "Survivor" (2001) and the first single under A&M Records to reach number one since The Black Eyed Peas' "Where Is the Love? (2003)."Pussycat Dolls UK Chart History" - Official Charts By October 2017 the song has sold 634,000 across physical and download formats and was streamed 11.5 million times being the group's highest seller in the United Kingdom. According to the Official Charts Company "Don't Cha" is the 147th best-selling single of the 21st century. Music video An accompanying music video for "Don't Cha" was directed by Paul Hunter during the week of April 11, 2005."Pussycat Dolls & Busta". - IGN Nicole Scherzinger told MTV News that the video was all about having fun. "Busta Rhymes is pretty phat, man. He is so much fun. He's so humble and he just makes you feel good. When you're around him, you feel magical. The lyrics are, 'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me.'... But if you see the video, it's all about being who you are, having fun and being confident — and feeling hot. It's not so much about looking hot ... although looking hot is important.""Pussycat Dolls Stress Importance Of Looking And Feeling Hot". - MTV The opening sequence of the video features the Pussycat Dolls riding in jeeps and Busta Rhymes rapping his verse, simultaneously. The video continues to switch back and forth from Scherzinger singing her parts separately and the other Pussycat Dolls singing along. Scherzinger is seen throughout the video wearing the infamous "don't cha" hoodie. Once the chorus kicks in, the group is seen performing a dance routine surrounded by walls with graffiti printed on each side. Then, the group is seen at an underground party where each member is jumping from a ground trampoline. The Pussycat Dolls are seen surrounded by party guests as they strut down a case of stairs. Once the girls are on the ground, another dance routine is performed. Busta Rhymes is featured in the next scene where he raps his final verse. The scene continues to switch between Scherzinger and Busta Rhymes together and Scherzinger with the group until chorus starts again and Scherzinger is in the center of the group and then lifts herself and kicks two chairs in front of her. The Pussycat Dolls continue to dance and sing until the video ends. Claude Racine, Robin Antin and Cee-Lo Green make appearances in the video towards the end. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:PCD songs Category:PCD singles